Mes tartes, ses bonbons, nos emmerdes
by Dissemblables
Summary: Dean se rappelait bien des moments où le bunker était calme, tranquille et silencieux. Maintenant, il y avait un Archange qui le squattait, et le bunker n'était plus calme, tranquille et silencieux. La merde. Debriel.
1. Chapitre I

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bonjour bonsoiiir ! Alors oui, voilà un Debriel. Je sais, le couple est pas hypeeer populaire et tout, mais... j'ai un petit faible pour Dean et Gabriel, quand même ? Donc voilà, du Debriel. Et du fluff à 100%, aussi. Un tout petit peu d'angst, mais vraiment, rien de bien méchant, je vous assure ! Pour une fois, on n'a même pas un rating M. Si ça, ça veut pas tout dire... Enfin, j'espère que ce two-shot va vous plaire ! La première partie est là, la deuxième arrive samedi prochain, et... voilà ? J'espère que ça vous fera plaisir, par ce temps de pluie (enfin, chez moi, en tout cas. J'ai pas vu un coin de ciel bleu depuis trois jours, là).

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'image est de liskin_dol, sur Instagram, et les lyrics sont ceux de Tennessee Whiskey, par Chris Stapleton, so... enjoy !

* * *

Ce fut par des hurlement que tout commença.

À vrai dire, c'était rare, d'entendre des hurlements dans le bunker.

…

Quoique.

Rectification.

Ce n'était pas rare, d'entendre des hurlements dans le bunker, mais ceux-ci étaient, les sept-huitièmes du temps, prévus, parce qu'ils provenaient de manière générale d'un ange/démon/créature plus ou moins sympathique piégée sur une chaise dont le rôle était de soutenir lesdites créatures lors de leur torture dans le donjon.

Donc ; non, ce n'était pas rare d'entendre des hurlements dans le bunker. Ce qui était beaucoup plus rare, c'était lorsque le cri provenait des chambres. Aussi, en deux secondes, Dean sauta du canapé où il regardait tranquillement Docteur Sexy, M.D., dans la bat-cave, attrapa d'un geste son revolver fétiche et se précipita dans la chambre de son frère, ne prenant même pas le temps d'être à peu près discret.

Et à vrai dire, ce qui était rare, surtout, c'était d'entendre Sam crier. Crier d'une voix aiguë. Alors Dean ne réfléchit pas réellement, entrant comme un bourrin dans la chambre de son frère, et ne le voyant pas au premier coup d'œil, il se dirigea sans attendre dans la salle de bain, le flingue toujours devant lui, prêt à tirer sur la moindre chose suspecte.

Sauf que la chose suspecte sur laquelle il faillit tirer, ce fut Sam. Sam qui avait des cheveux longs. Des cheveux putains de longs. Genre… genre longs comme Raiponce, et ce n'était pas une foutue métaphore, parce que Sam avait réellement les cheveux qui traînaient sur le sol, et ils étaient emmêlés comme pas possible, et Dean en eut la mâchoire qui claqua.

\- Son of a bitch, c'est quoi ça ? Finit-il par réussir à dire, dévisageant la chevelure de son frère qui cascadait littéralement dans son dos pour finir sur le sol, et partout sur le sol, en plus.

\- Je – Je sais pas, putain ! S'exclama Sam, attrapant ses… ses cheveux, avec les mains tremblantes.

Mais merde, Dean ne put qu'exploser de rire, parce que la scène était tellement comique.

\- Samantha, tes cheveux se sont rebellés ! S'esclaffa-t-il, ne remarquant absolument pas le regard noir que lui adressa Sam.

\- Dean ! Gronda le cadet entre ses dents serrées, mais cela ne fit que redoubler l'hilarité du chasseur, qui avait rangé son revolver dans sa poche pour s'essuyer les yeux.

Damn, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un fou rire comme ça, mais sérieusement, la tête de son frère était juste… mémorable. D'ailleurs, celui-ci roula des yeux, tentant de rassembler sa foutue chevelure dans ses mains. Là, le rire de Dean, qui avait commencé à se tarir, reprit de plus belle, parce que c'était trop. Sam avait beau remonter ses cheveux, il y en avait toujours sur le sol, et il eut besoin de les enrouler comme on le ferait d'une corde pour en voir le bout – et Dean, lui, voyait le bout de ses poumons en feu qui demandaient de respirer.

\- God, Sammy, réussit-il à souffler, les yeux pétillants, celle-là, je vais la ressortir, ricana-t-il une dernière fois, sortant vivement son téléphone pour immortaliser le moment.

\- Dean, je te jure, n'essaye même pas de -

Sam fut interrompu par un flash et son aîné rangea prestement son téléphone, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

\- Trop tard ! Ricana-t-il, et Sam roula des yeux, avant de voir son reflet dans le miroir.

Immédiatement, le léger sourire qui avait fleuri sur ses lèvres se tarit, et il se mit de nouveau face à la glace, regardant ses cheveux dans son reflet, puis dans ses mains.

\- Fuck. Comment est-ce que je suis censé me débarrasser de ça, moi ?

\- On coupe tout ! S'exclama Dean, ayant toujours du mal à croire ce que ses yeux lui montraient.

Mais Sam fit sa bitch face habituelle et le chasseur n'eut plus de doute concernant ce qu'il voyait, et il eut un soupir amusé.

\- Va dans la war room, je te rejoins.

Sam le regarda avec incompréhension mais Dean était déjà parti, et le cadet hésita un instant avant de s'exécuter, s'habillant au passage.

Deux minutes plus tard, il était assis dans la war room, ses cheveux éparpillés tout autour de lui bien qu'il ait tenté de les rassembler, et Dean arriva peu après.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Lui demanda Sam, plissant les yeux.

Le châtain haussa les épaules, tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir derrière son cadet après avoir déposé un petit miroir devant celui-ci.

\- Je te l'ai dit, les couper.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche, protesta Sam en sentant son frère attraper ses – longs – cheveux. Pour qu'ils poussent comme ça, c'est définitivement pas naturel.

\- Yeah, je me doute, gloussa légèrement Dean, avant de prendre la paire de ciseau qu'il avait été chercher. Mais ça va être vraiment compliqué de te sortir dehors avec des cheveux comme ça, alors on va déjà voir s'il se coupent, okay ?

\- … Okay.

Le ton de Sam avait été clairement dubitatif mais Dean ne s'en soucia pas plus, commençant à couper avec amusement les cheveux de son frère. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait – après tout, ils n'avaient jamais été chez un coiffeur, et John n'était définitivement pas du genre à couper les cheveux de ses fils, même s'il se plaignait toujours de la longueur de ceux de Sam.

Une première mèche tomba, suivit d'une deuxième, et peu à peu, la chevelure de Sam semblait retrouver une forme humainement possible, et Dean en profita pour raccourcir encore un petit peu – parce que merde, quand même, les cheveux de son frère étaient définitivement trop longs.

\- Aw, vous êtes _a-do-ra-bles_, s'exclama une voix, les faisant tous les deux sursauter, et Dean lâcha immédiatement sa paire de ciseaux pour prendre son flingue, se tournant vers… Gabriel ?

…

Gabriel ? Les deux chasseurs en restèrent bouche-bée alors que l'Archange, supposé mort depuis déjà quelques années, applaudissait, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres d'où sortait un bâton de sucette.

Immédiatement, ce dernier se retrouva dans le viseur de deux revolvers, mais ceci ne le fit que rire un peu plus alors qu'il roulait des yeux.

\- Sérieusement, les gars ? C'est comme ça qu'on m'accueille ? Ça me fait tellement mal au cœur ! Moi qui me faisais une joie de vous revoir, vraiment !

\- Gabriel ? Finit tout de même par réussir à demander Sam, baissant légèrement son arme, et l'Archange leur envoya un clin d'œil en retirant sa sucrerie de sa bouche.

\- En chair et en plumes, les enfants ! Bon, mes plumes sont pas resplendissantes resplendissantes, ce qui est vraiment un drame, alors j'ai décidé de venir les soigner tranquillement ici. Ça ne dérange personne ? Nickel ! Je prends la chambre au bout du couloir !

Ce fut donc de cette manière que le bunker gagna un habitant, élevant ainsi son nombre à celui de trois et demi – le demi étant pour Castiel, qui passait toujours autant de temps qu'il le pouvait avec les frères, mais qui était l'autre moitié du temps retenu au ciel.

* * *

Qu'ils en soient heureux ou pas contents, Sam et Dean vivaient donc avec Gabriel depuis trois mois.

Et si Sam s'y était rapidement habitué, trouvant tout de même cela agréable de converser avec quelqu'un qui savait un paquet de choses sur un paquet de choses, avec Dean… et bien, ce fut plus compliqué.

Bon, il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer non plus hein : ce n'était pas que de la faute du chasseur si dès qu'il voyait l'Archange, les deux finissaient par se battre.

(Pas physiquement, mais bon. Quand même.)

À vrai dire… Gabriel aidait plutôt bien lorsqu'il s'agissait de transformer les nerfs de Dean en pelote électrique. _Extrêmement_ bien, même. Certes, l'Archange n'avait pas récupéré tous ses pouvoirs – sinon, il ne se serait pas bêtement coupé en faisant tomber un verre. Le simple fait qu'il avait fait tombé un verre d'inattention montrait à quel point son mojo était faible, parce qu'un Ange ne faisait jamais tomber quelque chose par inadvertance. Encore moins un putain d'Archange. Donc, Gabriel était certes souvent à court de jus, mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour faire les blagues les plus basiques – non ça, c'était son imagination qui lui faisait faire tout ça, et Gabriel n'était jamais en panne d'imagination.

Et heureusement pour Sam et malheureusement pour Dean, c'était vers ce dernier qu'étaient dirigées, le plus souvent, les blagues de l'Archange. Et elles étaient cruelles. Très cruelles.

Sam en trouvait quelques-unes drôles, tout de même.

Comme cette fois où il avait réussi à couvrir de bombe de peinture rouge toute l'Impala, faisant preuve de bon cœur en laissant toutes les vitres nues pour que Dean puisse quand même conduire.

Ce que Dean avait pu faire la gueule, ce jour-là… Sam avait eu les oreilles bourdonnantes de ces cris et du rire de Gabriel toute la journée.

Bon, Dean s'était vengé en offrant à Gabriel des bonbons. Plus précisément, des _Jelly Belly._ Gabriel n'avait rien vu venir, et Dean avait eu un fou rire monstre alors que Sam secouait la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Quelque part, c'était assez délicat à dire, mais depuis que l'Archange avait élu domicile chez eux, le bunker était devenu plus… plus convivial. Plus habité. Ou peut-être que le bunker n'avait pas changé du tout, mais que simplement ses habitants étaient devenus moins moroses, plus enclins à sourire et à partager leurs rires.

Peut-être. En tout cas, les habitudes de Dean ne changeaient pas et à dix-neuf heures trente il était toujours dans la cuisine, à préparer à manger pour trois, Gabriel étant étrangement enclin à avaler de la nourriture. À vrai dire, c'était même le seul sujet sur lequel il ne taquinait pas Dean, et celui-ci en tirait une étrange fierté. Après tout, il ne fallait pas être stupide pour comprendre que si l'Archange ne critiquait pas sa nourriture, c'était qu'il l'appréciait réellement - ou qu'il avait l'étrange peur d'en être privé.

Lentement, Dean s'immobilisa, laissant les steaks des hamburgers cuire dans la poêle alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Il n'y avait jamais clairement pensé, mais… Ce n'était pas la seule chose sur laquelle Gabriel ne disait pas un mot. Il n'avait jamais critiqué sa chambre, ni la salle de bain, pas non plus les fringues et – et en fait, réalisa Dean avec stupéfaction, l'être céleste n'avait jamais lancé une seule blague sur tout ce qui répondait aux besoins vitaux d'un être humain.

Comme s'il savait leur importance et qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'en perdre l'accès.

Cette réalisation laissa Dean songeur un long moment avant qu'il ne se mette à retourner ses steaks, secouant la tête pour chasser cela de sa tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, après tout, de ce qui passait dans la tête de l'Archange ? Il devait sûrement simplement avoir la flemme de trouver un autre endroit pour soigner ses plumes, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un pataquès.

\- À taaaaaaable ! Cria-t-il plutôt, reléguant ce qui lui était passé dans la tête au fin fond de son crâne, parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se prendre la tête, et qu'il avait fin, quand même.

Et puis, Dean était content parce que Sam était content, un point c'était tout.

D'ailleurs, pendant un bon moment, l'aîné eut la vague impression qu'il y avait quelque chose entre l'Archange et son frère. Pendant quelques semaines, il ne fut pas capable de dire ce qu'il pensait qu'ils partageaient, puis un jour, en rentrant au bunker après être parti faire les courses, il réussit à mettre avec étonnement les mots sur ce qu'il se passait.

Son petit frère sortait avec ce foutu Archange squatteur. Sinon, pour quelle raison Sam serait-il en train de dormir, la tête sur les genoux de Gabriel, et celui-ci en train de jouer avec ses cheveux machinalement alors qu'il semblait totalement absorbé par Docteur Sexy, M.D. ? Dean ne voyait pas.

Par contre, ce que Dean sentit, ce fut un coup au cœur. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été le grand frère parfait, qu'il avait souvent échoué dans son rôle, mais quand même, Sam aurait pu prendre la peine de lui dire cela, non ? Une boule dans la gorge, l'aîné parti ranger les courses, faisant intentionnellement plus de bruit que d'habitude.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la bat-cave, Sam était accoudé au canapé d'un air désespéré et encore un peu fatigué, loin de Gabriel, alors que celui-ci babillait sur la série pour agacer le cadet avec amusement. Dean s'assit comme une masse dans le fauteuil, récupérant la bière qui traînait sur ta table laissée à son intention – au moins, ils ne l'avaient pas oublié.

Pendant tout le reste de la soirée, Dean regarda les tourtereaux du coin de l'œil, mais aucuns des gestes qu'ils firent ne trahirent un quelconque signe d'une relation plus poussée. Peut-être qu'en fait, Sam avait peu d'avouer cela à Dean, et le chasseur partit se coucher tôt ce soir-là, la boule dans sa gorge se faisant encore un petit peu plus présente. Okay.

Il avait réellement dû être un putain de mauvais grand frère si Sam pouvait penser qu'il le jugerait sur la personne avec qui il sortait. Certes, Dean agissait souvent comme un petit con aux propos déplacés, mais c'était une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis longtemps – depuis très longtemps, en fait. Depuis que lorsqu'il avait à peu près seize ans, son père avait craché sur une potentielle chasse, parce que les victimes étaient des couples homos. Dean se rappelait bien – très bien – trop bien comment son ancien lui s'était glacé en voyant le dégoût dans le regard de son père. À ce moment-là, il avait enfoui toutes les questions qu'il se posait sur lui-même et sur les regards qu'il avait du mal à détourner de certains hommes, et s'était forcé à ne regarder que les femmes, les femmes et encore les femmes. Seulement les femmes.

Maintenant, Dean avait appris à lâcher un peu prise, mais juste un peu, lorsqu'il était seul dans une ville où il ne reviendrait jamais.

Mais bref. Cela ne changeait pas le problème, et Dean se décida à mettre en place dès demain le plan Faisons-comprendre-à-son-idiot-de-petit-frère-qu-il-pouvait-sortir-avec-son-aussi-stupide-idiot-d'archange. Et étrangement, Dean sentait qu'il allait avoir du pain sur la planche.

En tout cas, la première partie du plan FCASIDPFQPSASASIA – raccourcie en _ASIA_ – fut prévue pour le soir même.

Après tout, qui disait samedi soir disait soirée film, et aujourd'hui, c'était justement à Dean de choisir celui de la soirée. Pendant un long moment, le chausseur s'était tout de même pris la tête pour essayer de faire quelque chose d'assez subtile, puis finalement, devant la machine à pop-corn, il avait décidé d'envoyer paître la subtilité.

Il allait juste leur mettre son péché-mignon, et si avec ça, ils n'étaient pas capables de comprendre… et bien, Dean allait devoir sévir.

Sam s'étrangla donc en voyant apparaître Leonardo DiCaprio et Kate Winslet, lançant à son frère une bitch face tellement étonnée que Dean roula des yeux derrière ses pop-corn.

Merde.

Il avait le droit, non ? En tout cas, Gabriel semblait avoir lui au moins compris quelque chose, puisqu'il s'exclama qu'il adorait ce film et que_ Sammeh sérieusement arrête de râler._

Sam eut un soupir, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé, et cela conforta encore un peu plus Dean dans son idée. Ils devaient réellement sortir ensemble, parce que sinon, Sam ne serait pas simplement resté assis : il serait allé se chercher un bouquin pour se mettre à lire dans le fauteuil, plus confortable pour lire que le canapé.

Malheureusement, ce fut la seule chose que Dean réussit à obtenir de tout le film. Vraiment. Il n'y eut rien d'autre. Pas d'effleurement de main, pas de regard, pas de faux mouvement pour se rapprocher de l'autre, nada, niet. Mince, est-ce que son frère était à ce point dérangé par sa présence qu'il n'osait pas bouger ? Mine de rien, cela lui fit mal au cœur, et lui gâcha le reste du film. Peut-être qu'il allait devoir trouver autre chose.

* * *

Bon. Malaise, quand tu nous tiens.

Dean se trouvait à la porte de la bibliothèque, passant nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre en regardant Sam, qui avait la tête plongé dans un bouquin. Ils étaient seuls dans le bunker, Gabriel ayant amené Castiel faire les courses – et quand Gabriel faisait les courses, il en avait pour des heures, tout ça parce qu'il hésitait toujours entre les bonbons.

Réellement.

La première fois que Dean l'avait amené, il avait cru finir par faire une crise tant l'Archange en repos avait bataillé avec lui-même pendant trois heures, quarante-cinq minutes et sept secondes dans le rayon des sucreries, puis au moins une heure dans les gâteaux, et une autre entre les différentes variétés de chocolat. Dean avait fini par tout prendre, pousser l'Archange, et sortir du magasin le plus vite possible parce que putain, fallait pas déconner, mais il y avait Docteur Sexy, M.D., dans vingt-minutes.

Donc, tout ça pour dire que Gabriel allait passer des heures aux courses à expliquer à Castiel toutes les différences entre deux paquets de bonbons, et que ça lui laissait du temps pour discuter avec son cadet.

Sauf que.

Oui, évidemment, il y avait un sauf que.

Le sauf que était que Dean… Eh bien, Dean était comme qui dirait nul pour papoter des sentiments de filles. Merde, lui, il les évitait, d'habitude, il ne fonçait pas tête baissée dedans !

Damn. Vraiment, c'était bien parce qu'il voulait que Sam soit heureux, parce que sinon, il pouvait aller voir ailleurs s'il y était. Dean bougea finalement, montant les escaliers pour arriver à la bibliothèque, et s'assit en face de Sam, un sourire un peu mal à l'aise sur les lèvres alors qu'il lui tendait une bière.

\- Hey.

\- Hey, répondit Sam, confus, en relevant la tête. Il y a un problème ?

Pendant un instant, Dean garda la bouche entrouverte, hésitant finalement à partir en courant, mais se jeta tout de même à l'eau.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, grogna-t-il, décapsulant sa propre bouteille alors que Sam faisait de même.

\- Wow. Qui est-tu et qu'as-tu fait de mon frère ? Demanda le cadet en fronçant les sourcils, regardant suspicieusement Dean, qui roula des yeux.

\- Come on, bitch.

L'aîné avala une longue gorgée de bière, baissant sa tête un bref instant pour regarder ses mains.

\- Bon. Tu es mon frère, tu le sais ?

\- … oui … répondit prudemment Sam, plissant les paupières légèrement.

\- Et tu sais que tu le resteras quoi qu'il advienne ?

\- Je pense que cela a été assez clair quand tu as préféré sacrifier le monde pour moi.

Dean eut un léger sourire sans même y penser – parce que damn, c'était vrai. Il l'avait fait plusieurs fois, et il le referait encore si cela était nécessaire. Mais visiblement, Sam ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Bon, répéta-t-il, avant de foudroyer son cadet du regard. Tu m'aides, pas, t'es au courant de ça ?

Et apparemment, non, vu la tête de chien battu que lui adressa Sam.

\- Merde, grogna-t-il avant d'avaler la moitié de sa bière. Hétéro ou pas, t'es mon frère, okay ? Lança Dean, pointant son cadet du doigt. Alors si jamais tu me balances que tu sors avec un mec, ça change rien. Qu'il soit humain ou pas, d'accord ? Rajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

…

Dean ne savait pas réellement à quoi s'attendre en discutant avec Sam. Il avait pensé que son cadet puerait le soulagement, ou qu'il nierait tout en bloc, ou qu'il fasse quelque chose. Mais Sam resta simplement immobile, le regardant avec des sourcils haussés jusque dessous ses cheveux. Enfin, Dean ne lui laissa pas non plus le temps de répondre, finit sa bière, et s'enfuit, parce que mince, trop de conversation tue la conversation, et qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose de plus fort.

Genre, un bon whisky, dans un bon bar.

Oueh. Même si c'était pas l'heure. Va pour le whisky.

Dean prit son portefeuille, s'enfuit dans le garage, récupéra Baby, et partit au premier bar de Lebanon. À vrai dire, il commençait à être connu, là-bas.

\- Hey, Dean !

\- Salut, Seth, sourit légèrement le chasseur. Un whisky, s'il te plaît.

\- Ça marche !

Le petit roux eut un sourire en se retournant derrière son comptoir, et Dean se mit à regarder rapidement les gens présents. Il y avait deux habitués, Jerry et Ken, qui lui firent un signe de loin auquel il répondit. Sonia, la femme du dernier, était avec eux, et il lui adressa un sourire de loin. Au billard, il y avait deux jeunes, sûrement un couple, et ils ne devaient pas être du coin, à en juger par leur dégaine.

Autrement dit, il y avait pas grand monde.

\- C'est vide, hein ? Demanda Seth, s'accoudant au comptoir en déposant un verre de whisky ambré avec plein de glaçons devant Dean.

\- Assez, ouais. Il se passe un truc spécial, pour que y'ait personne, comme ça ?

Le barman le regarda un instant avec des yeux ronds, avant d'avoir un léger rire.

\- Mec. Tu vis dans une cabane au fin fond des bois, ou quoi ? Y'a une espèce de salon du chocolat en ville, aujourd'hui et demain. Enfin, il me semble qu'aujourd'hui, c'est les techniques de fabrication ou je sais pas quoi, et demain, les dégustations. Tony est passé tout à l'heure pour dire qu'ils avaient vachement plus de visiteurs que prévu, et qu'ils avaient hâte de voir comment ça serait demain, sourit Seth. Avec un peu de chance, après avoir bouffé du chocolat toute la journée, les gens vont venir au bar.

Dean avala une gorgée de whisky en haussant un sourcil amusé, avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Attends, du chocolat, tu dis ?

\- Ouais. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, répondit Dean en haussant les épaules.

Seth le regarda avec interrogation, avant d'être interpellé par un nouveau client. Dean le regard partir un bref instant avant de se mettre à boire tranquillement son verre en laissant l'ambiance du bar finir par le relaxer, et chasser de lui la sensation désagréable qui serrait son cœur à l'idée de savoir son frère en couple avec Gabriel.

Pourtant, cela n'aurait pas dû lui poser des problèmes. Hell, que Sam soit avec un mec ou pas, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, alors pourquoi l'idée de le savoir avec l'Archange lui hérissait à ce point les poils ? Cela faisait longtemps que les choses avaient été mises au clair entre eux, et Dean appréciait Gabriel – du moins, quand celui-ci n'était pas en train de faire des conneries dans le bunker.

Bref. Trop de questionnement tuait le questionnement, et Dean vida son verre avant de rentrer au bunker.


	2. Chapitre II

_**Petit blabla :**_ Et voilà la fiiiin :3 Bon, je poste en speed, alros j'espère que j'ai bien corrigé toutes les fautes d'orthographes qu'il me reste, et j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout ça tout ça, so ... enjoy !

* * *

\- Nom de – Père, bordel de merde, Dean-o, tu es génial.

\- Je sa – Gabriel, fuck !

Dean eut un cri pas du tout virile en trébuchant, les bras pleins d'un Gabriel trop tactile – et merde, son espace personnel, putain ! Le chasseur foudroya son cadet du regard, celui-ci ayant un petit sourire narquois sur le coin des lèvres avec son foutu sourcil relevé qui voulait dire « Tu m'entendra reparler de ça mwahaha ». Maladroitement, il tapota le dos de l'Archange qui n'arrêtait pas de blablater, tout cela sous le regard incompréhensif de Castiel qui ne comprenait définitivement pas ce qui avait pu créer chez l'autre ange une réaction aussi… disproportionnée.

Gabriel lâcha finalement Dean, non sans l'avoir au passage une fois de plus étouffé dans son étreinte – c'était qu'à force de soigner ses plumes, comme il le disait, l'Archange avait sérieusement récupéré ses pouvoirs.

\- Ceci. Est. Génial, dit-il, appuyant chacun de ses mots, fixant Dean dans les yeux avec ses mains sur ses épaules même s'il devait se tenir réellement droit pour y parvenir.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il avait pris le chasseur dans ses bras, il se mit à le tirer par l'avant-bras, attrapant au passage la veste de Sam et criant à Castiel de les suivre, et merde, Dean pensa qu'il n'aurait définitivement pas dû faire cela.

...

Bon.

Peut-être qu'il exagérait un petit peu.

Les heures qui suivirent en furent pas si horrible que ça. Okay, peut-être qu'elles furent franchement agréables et que Dean piqua trois ou quatre fous rires, et que ouais, il avait définitivement eu une bonne idée. Désormais, ils étaient tous les quatre assis à une table, dans ce qui semblait être l'espace restauration – enfin, vraie restauration. Genre, avec des burgers et des kebabs et des hot-dogs, pour un vrai repas de midi, pas un des stands pleins de chocolat et de sucreries qui parcouraient l'endroit.

Gabriel semblait être aux anges – sans mauvais jeu de mots, dissertant avec joie et bonheur de tout ce qu'il avait acheté, sous le regard légèrement amusé de Castiel. Dean était heureux que ce dernier paraisse de plus en plus laisser tomber ses barrières – après tout, il était de la famille, et le chasseur le considérait réellement comme le meilleur ami qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir. Et puis, il y avait Sam qui faisait semblant de se plaindre sur le nombre de calories qu'ils allaient tous manger en une seule journée, mais Dean l'avait vu acheter discrètement du chocolat à la fleur de sel (il allait le faire chanter après là-dessus, c'était sûr et certain).

Donc ouais, tout le monde était heureux, donc Dean était heureux. C'était peut-être inquiétant que son bonheur tienne à ce point à celui de son entourage, mais… mais actuellement, il ne s'en souciait pas le moindre du monde.

En tout cas, il revint sur Terrer juste à temps pour ne pas s'étouffer avec le bâton de réglisse que lui mit Gabriel dans la bouche, et il foudroya l'Archange du regard.

\- Merde, Gabriel ! Grogna-t-il, retirant la partie du bâton qui n'était pas dans sa bouche en avalant difficilement le reste, je déteste ça !

\- Quoi ? Mais t'es pas sérieux ! C'est pas possible, ça ! Tu ne peux pas sérieusement ne pas aimer la réglisse.

\- Mais si !

\- Je confirme, rit légèrement Sam, les yeux pétillants, il me donnait toujours les siennes.

\- Parce que tu aimais ça !

\- J'aime toujours ça !

\- Je peux goûter ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Castiel récupéra l'autre partie du bonbon, la mangea sous le regard des trois autres hommes, et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Ce n'est pas excellent.

\- Quoi ? Bon sang, Cassie ! Quel petit frère horrible tu es !

Dean eut un éclat de rire en voyant l'air outragé de Gabriel, et Sam roula des yeux, secouant sa masse de cheveux qui n'avait plus souffert des blagues de l'Archange avec amusement.

Quelque chose qui s'apparentait drôlement à du bonheur _pétilla_ dans l'estomac de Dean. C'était terriblement agréable, et le chasseur se surprit à souhaiter que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

En tout cas, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au bunker – lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la _maison_, ce sentiment n'avait toujours pas disparu, et Dean ne râla même pas lorsqu'il fut mis à contribution pour porter toutes les choses qu'ils avaient achetées au salon – alors que pourtant, dans toutes ces choses, il y en avait bien soixante-quinze pourcents qui étaient des achats de Gabriel.

\- Peut-être que prendre tout cela n'est pas la meilleure idée, Gabriel, avait tenté Castiel un peu plus tôt, avant qu'ils ne rentrent, et il s'était copieusement incendié, parce que_ merde, si, c'était indispensable_ !

Donc, voilà. Maintenant, les placards de la cuisine débordaient de chocolats et de bonbons – bien que Sam comme Dean suspectaient Gabriel d'en avoir discrètement ramené dans sa chambre. L'aîné était tout de même soulagé de voir qu'il y avait tout de même encore pas mal de nourriture salée, parce qu'autant il appréciait énormément les tartes, autant cela ne faisait malheureusement pas une vie.

Sans mentionner Sam et ses légumes, évidemment, encore qu'il s'était calmé en ce moment. Dean s'était rendu compte, la gorge serrée, que c'était parce que son cadet semblait s'être enfin relâché.

C'était un peu comme s'il avait fini par se dire que non, il n'avait plus besoin de faire des réserves de salade dans son estomac au cas où ils repartiraient sur la route, vers des emmerdes pas possibles, et qu'il serait obligé de manger de la malbouffe en permanence.

Mince, réaliser des trucs comme ça, ça faisait mal autant que ça faisait bien, et Dean n'appréciait définitivement pas trop cela.

Castiel lui tapota sur l'épaule, le faisant revenir au moment présent, et le chasseur donna à l'ange le paquet de marshmallow sans même y penser. Dean secoua la tête, se concentrant de nouveau sur le film – le treizième James Bond, et choisit de se contenter d'apprécier ce qu'il se passait, comme tout le monde dans la pièce.

D'ailleurs, avec un soupir satisfait, Gabriel s'étala un peu plus sur ses cuisses – et merde, comment était-il arrivé là ? Dean s'apprêta à le repousser vivement, parce que fallait pas exagérer non plus, avant de se rendre compte de plusieurs choses.

Premièrement, si la tête de l'Archange était sur ses cuisses, Sam avait de son côté posé ses grandes jambes sur celles de Gabriel.

Deuxièmement, il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte, mais Dean utilisait l'épaule de Castiel comme dossier, à moitié affalé sur lui, et l'ange s'appuyait tout autant sur lui, les faisant tenir par un jeu de poids.

…

Sam était sur Gabriel qui était sur lui qui était sur Castiel, et Dean n'avait aucune idée de comment tout cela avait pu se passer.

…

Dean choisit de ne rien dire et de s'appuyer un peu plus contre Castiel, passant son bras au-dessus des épaules de Sam et bougeant légèrement pour que la tête de Gabriel soit mieux posée.

Là, c'était mieux.

* * *

Bon. Peut-être que Sam ne sortait pas avec Gabriel.

Dean regarda avec perplexité son frère, de l'autre côté du parc, à deux ou trois centimètres seulement d'une fille. Ou d'un gars. De quelqu'un. Quel était le terme pour dire qu'une personne passe d'un sexe à l'autre, déjà ? Genderfluid ? Dean croyait que c'était quelque chose comme ça.

Donc Sam devait être pansexuel ?

God. Ça faisait trop de questions à se poser. Dean choisit de ne pas se prendre la tête, et regarda simplement son cadet avoir un sourire totalement niais lorsque l'autre personne rit.

\- Ben alors, Dean-o, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Gabriel apparut soudainement aux côtés du chasseur, le faisant presque sursauter, et il le foudroya du regard.

\- Son of a bitch, Gabriel, prévient avant d'apparaître, comme ça !

Bon sang, même Castiel avait fini par comprendre que oui, les humains aimaient bien être prévenus que quelqu'un était à côté d'eux. L'Archange, lui, se contenta de rouler des yeux, avant de regarder avec curiosité là où les yeux de Dean étaient fixés depuis un bon quart d'heure.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu – oh.

\- Voué, oh, grogna Dean, se mettant de nouveau à regarder son cadet. Ça va faire trois semaines que ça dure, ajouta-t-il, et Gabriel lui envoya un regard amusé.

Désormais, les deux tourtereaux étaient enlacés sur leur banc sans dossier, et l'aîné haussa un sourcil en voyant Sam entrelacer leurs doigts, avant de se pencher pour embrasser la personne serrée contre lui.

Bon. Visiblement, c'était sérieux.

\- Aww, c'est trop mignon ! S'exclama Gabriel, mais pas trop fort non plus pour ne pas être entendu par quelqu'un d'autre que Dean.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez ensemble, dit tout de même le chasseur, regardant avec perplexité l'Archange.

Le regard blasé qu'il se reçut en retour le fit hausser les épaules, et il leva les mains devant lui à moitié en signe de protestation, et à moitié en signe de défense.

\- Quoi ? Je vous avais vu l'autre fois sur le canapé !

Pendant un moment, Gabriel parut se demander ce que diable pouvait bien vouloir dire le chasseur par-là, puis finalement, il comprit à quoi Dean faisait référence. La créature céleste eut un petit rire, secouant la tête avec amusement avant d'envoyer son coude dans les côtes de Dean – et putain de merde, ça faisait foutrement mal !

\- Non de père, Dean-o ! Rappelle-moi, combien de fois par semaine Cassie veille sur toi, la nuit ?

Dean plissa des yeux, ouvrant la bouche pour infirmer ce fait, mais Gabriel haussa un sourcil quelque peu moqueur.

-… tous les deux jours, répondit avec mauvaise grâce Dean. Mais c'est pas pareil !

\- Ah ? Réellement ?

\- Ouais, Cas, c'est… c'est Cas, quoi, fit Dean, faisant un léger mouvement des mains. Meilleur-ami, lien profond, tout ça.

L'Archange eut un léger reniflement amusé, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je sais. J'avais beau être coupé de radio-ange, j'ai ressenti dans toutes mes molécules son cri quand il t'a sauvé de la perdition, dit-il avec un léger sourire presque… Fier. Bref. Tout ça pour dire que si Cassie et toi avez un lien depuis ce moment-là, ton frère et moi en avons un semblable.

Dean fronça les sourcils, quelque peu perplexe, et Gabriel détourna brièvement la tête pour regarder le couple qui semblait perdu dans son monde un petit peu plus loin. Et merde, Dean put presque voir l'attendrissement dans le regard de l'Archange.

\- Samuel m'a… Prié, depuis qu'il a appris l'existence de la religion. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a choisi de s'adresser à moi, mais il l'a fait, tous les jours, sans exception. Je n'aurais même pas dû pouvoir l'entendre, avec mon éloignement du Paradis, mais c'était si fort… Elles étaient principalement pour toi, tu sais ?

Non, Dean ne savait pas, et à vrai dire, sa bouche était toujours entrouverte d'étonnement. Gabriel lui tapota légèrement le coude.

\- « Dean est encore blessé. Tout est soigné et bandé, mais j'ai peur que ça s'infecte ». « On est arrivé dans une nouvelle ville. Dean fait comme si ça l'atteignait pas, mais il avait pas l'air de vouloir partir. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas de problème avec le nouveau lycée ».

Gabriel laissa passer un moment de silence durant lequel Dean réussit un petit peu à se remettre de son étonnement, avant de reprendre.

\- Les quelques fois où je suis intervenu, je me suis toujours arrangé pour que Sam ne voie rien. Et pourtant, il continuait de prier, tout le temps. Faut croire que j'ai fini par le prendre dessous mon aile.

Et merde, Dean se retrouva à déglutir difficilement, avant d'agir sans y penser.

\- Dean-o ?

\- La ferme.

…

\- Merci, ajouta le chasseur, relâchant Gabriel de son étreinte.

L'Archange le regarda un instant, perturbé par le geste affectif de Dean – de Dean, nom d'un chien ! - avant qu'un sourire malicieux se forme sur son visage.

\- Awww, je savais bien qu'il se cachait un joli petit cœur dessous toute cette virilité ! Alors, on est plus Twilight ou Nos étoiles contraires, huuum ?

Dean eut un grognement, roulant des yeux sans réussir à réfréner la rougeur qui lui envahi les joues.

\- Gabriel, tais-toi, grogna-t-il alors que l'Archange se moquait de lui.

\- Je t'en prie, fais-moi taire ! Ricana-t-il en jouant des sourcils.

\- Putain, tu viens vraiment de dire ça ?

Dean secoua la tête, incapable de savoir s'il était désespéré et amusé, encore plus lorsque Gabriel se colla à moitié à lui, posant une main sur le pectoral droit et la deuxième sur ses hanches pour le ramener contre lui.

\- Ben quoi, Dean-o ? Minauda à moitié Gabriel en battant des cils. Serais-tu timide, par hasard ?

\- Gabriel…

Le chasseur roula des yeux une nouvelle fois, attrapant le poignet de l'Archange qui se trimbalait sur son torse, mais ne put pas le déloger – foutus anges et leurs forces à la con. Surtout que le sourire en coin sur les lèvres de Gabriel montrait clairement à quel point cela l'amusait. Petit salop. Dean fronça légèrement des sourcils, tentant une nouvelle fois de faire bouger la main de l'Archange, puis l'autre, mais non, vraiment, ce con semblait décidé à s'amuser à le faire chier.

\- Un problème, peut-être, honey ? Demanda malicieusement Gabriel, et Dean eut réellement envie de le tuer.

Malheureusement, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas la possibilité de faire. Alors à la place, Dean choisit de rentrer dans le jeu de Gabriel, parce que qui est pris qui croyait prendre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas le moindre du monde, bébé, dit donc en toute logique le chasseur, plaçant un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres et – gagné.

Pendant quelques secondes, Gabriel en fut assez choqué pour ne pas réagir lorsque Dean bougea juste ses doigts pour les entrelacer avec ceux de l'Archange sur son torse, glissant une de ses jambes entre les siennes.

Le léger soupir surpris qui s'échappa des lèvres de la créature céleste ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de Dean, et il baissa la tête, se courbant légèrement, le visage à quelques millimètres seulement de celui de Gabriel.

\- Comment pourrait-il y avoir un problème alors que j'ai le plus bel emplumé du coin dans mes bras ? Continua Dean, murmurant à moitié, et son souffle arrivait directement contre les lèvres de Gabriel.

Celui-ci avait toujours les yeux un peu écarquillés, comme s'il n'avait pas cru Dean capable de faire cela – mais merde, Dean était un homme qui ne rechignait jamais à un défi. Gabriel en était donc réduit à avoir la respiration coupée dans un réflexe très humain, fixant le chasseur sans réellement comprendre pourquoi diable il n'avait plus le dessus sur lui. Cependant, cela sembla finalement réussir à atteindre son cerveau, et les yeux de Gabriel brillèrent un instant avant que son sourire en coin ne revienne sur son visage. Il se redressa un petit peu, s'appuyant encore un peu plus sur Dean, et le fixa dans les yeux avec malice.

\- Quel beau parleur vous êtes, Monsieur Winchester, sourit Gabriel, la bouche en cœur. Mais pour l'instant, je ne vois que des mots et rien d'au -

Et Gabriel aurait peut-être dû se taire parce que maintenant Dean était en train de l'embrasser.

* * *

Bon.

À la base, Dean avait juste planifié d'embrasser brièvement Gabriel pour qu'il arrête enfin de dire des conneries.

Okay, il avait pas du tout planifié de l'embrasser du tout, mais sur le coup, cela lui avait paru être la meilleure solution.

Sauf.

Que.

Sauf que sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Dean ne s'était pas juste contenté d'embrasser brièvement Gabriel. Non, lui, à partir du moment où leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées, il avait sorti la totale, et alors qu'il aurait dû rompre le baiser, eh bien, Dean avait choisi de ne pas le faire.

C'était donc pourquoi il était, actuellement, en train d'embrasser Gabriel, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans un parc, debout dans l'herbe, à peine cachés du reste du monde par les quelques arbres qui étaient autour d'eux.

Mais le pire, ce fut que Gabriel ne le foudroya même pas pour avoir osé poser ses mains sur une créature céleste – et pas non plus n'importe laquelle, un Archange, bordel de merde.

Nah, Gabriel avait eu d'abord une espèce de couinement surpris lorsque Dean l'avait coupé dans sa phrase, avant de répondre au baiser du chasseur. Mais d'y répondre… genre, vraiment.

Il s'était redressé encore un peu, serrant ses doigts sur ceux de Dean, et avait ouvert les lèvres sans la moindre hésitation lorsque la langue de l'humain était venue les taquiner.

Alors à vrai dire, si désormais, Dean se retrouvait contre le tronc de l'arbre le plus proche, les mains de l'Archange perdues dans son dos et sur ses hanches à moins que cela ne soit au niveau de ses épaules ou sur ses fesses, cela paraissait quelque peu normal. De toute manière, le chasseur n'était pas en reste, attrapant la mâchoire de Gabriel pour finalement coincer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les tirant légèrement. Voué. C'était tout à fait normal.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait réellement qui grognait ou qui gémissait, mais leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre semblaient soudainement brûlants, et s'ils durent rompre le baiser, ce fut seulement parce que Dean avait quelque peu oublié comment respirer. L'Archange ne paraissait toutefois pas bien plus assuré, puisque lorsque leurs yeux finirent enfin par se rencontrer, ce fut un silence tout à fait étrange qui s'installa entre eux.

\- … C'était quoi, ça ? Finit par réussir à souffler Dean, se rendant compte juste à ce moment de leur position.

Gabriel ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne se format, et il resta plusieurs secondes comme ça, sans sembler réussir à vocaliser ses pensées. Puis, soudainement, quelque chose parut éclater dans ses yeux dorés, et ce quelque chose remua un peu trop sérieusement les entrailles du chasseur. Merde, c'est pas que cela les remua, c'est que cela les tordit soudainement dans tous les sens pour les laisser en vrac avec un foutu tremblement de terre en prime.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit sérieusement Gabriel, fixant Dean.

Durant un instant, quelque chose d'important sembla passer de l'Archange au chasseur, qui n'avait même pas songé à faire une plaisanterie pour s'enfuir. De toute façon, il y avait les yeux de Gabriel qui le clouaient sur place, semblant lire les tréfonds de son âme, et il était juste incapable de faire un mouvement pour séparer leurs corps.

…

Il n'en avait pas non plus envie.

Puis l'étincelle refit son apparition dans les prunelles de Gabriel, comme si ce qu'il avait lu dans l'âme de Dean l'avait convaincu ; et ce fut un véritable tsunami qui ravagea l'humain lorsque Gabriel rapprocha son visage du sien.

\- Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il, mais j'ai foutrement envie de le savoir. Peut-être devrait-on recommencer pour comprendre, huh ?

Et merde, c'était encore plus cliché que ce qu'avait dit l'Archange précédemment, et Dean eut vraiment envie de se frapper le front de désespoir. Mais, plutôt que de faire ça, il haussa un sourcil, et sa main toujours perdue quelque part au niveau de la nuque de Gabriel joua machinalement avec ses cheveux mi-longs.

\- Pour la science ? Demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin se plaçant sur ses lèvres, et sa réplique apparut sur le visage de la créature céleste.

\- Évidement, pour la science.

Dean n'eut pas le temps de rouler des yeux que Gabriel l'embrassa. Étrangement, la faible protestation qu'il eut n'eut même pas le temps de se formuler clairement dans son esprit, et à la place, il choisit de répondre au baiser, raffermissant sa prise sur le corps de Gabriel.

Bon.

La science attendrait un peu, parce que les lèvres de l'Archange lui faisaient presque perdre la tête. C'était différent de tout ce que le chasseur avait pu connaître auparavant, mais c'était bon, juste.

Soudainement, quelque chose se tendit dans le dos de Gabriel, mais avant que Dean n'ait le temps de s'inquiéter, ils furent devant le bunker en un éclair de seconde, puis dedans, puis dans la chambre de l'humain.

Okay.

La science allait définitivement attendre un_ bon_ bout de temps.


End file.
